The present invention pertains generally to flying devices, and more particularly to a toy aerial device having adjustable blades which cause the device to spin when thrown.
Devices which fly through the air are well known in the art. These range from airplanes to darts, and from rockets to boomerangs. In some cases such as model airplanes, the devices contain a power source which turns a propeller to force the device through the air. In other toys, such as gliders, the propelling force is provided by the user. Examples of the later category include:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,324,022 shows an aerial device of the boomerang type which has several arms. The blades of the device are entirely offset from the center of the assembly throughout their entire axes. The blades can be either the leading or trailing type. And the device provides a sound effect when the boomerang is in flight.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,988 illustrates a boomerang which has three folding blades. When the boomerang is thrown, the blades assume an in flight position wherein the blades are spaced apart by about 120xc2x0.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,972,481 discloses a rotating airfoil device which has interlocking blades. The device is fashioned from cardboard or other resilient sheet material. The device includes two blades which are mechanically interlocked, and which will not separate during flight.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,431 comprises a toy plastic boomerang having two interconnected wings arranged for free rotation on a vertical hollow handle with ballast therein to control the speed of descent. To propel, the user grasps one wing between the fingers so that the wings extend vertically with the handle extending laterally and throws the boomerang forward and vertically at a slight upward arc of approximately 45xc2x0.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,962 consists of a boomerang having a pair of elongated airfoils which are coupled together at their midsections to form a cross. Mechanism is provided for releasably coupling the midportions of the airfoils for separation under a predetermined force to normally prevent relative rotation of the airfoils.
The present invention is directed to a toy flying device (also referred to herein as an aerial device) which rotates or spins when it is thrown. The device can be used by a single user, or alternatively, by two users who throw the device back and forth. A preferred name is for the aerial device of the present invention is xe2x80x9cTWIRLYBIRDxe2x80x9d. The aerial device consists of a body which has three outwardly projecting vanes to which are attached,three blades or wings. When the device is thrown, the blades catch the air and cause the aerial device to spin. Changing the angle formed by the blades and body changes the flight characteristics of the aerial device. And, for storage or shipping, the aerial device may be conveniently folded so that the blades abut the body.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, an aerial device includes a weighted body having a first end and an opposite second end, the body having at least three outwardly projecting vanes located at the first end. The aerial device further includes, at least three corresponding blades, each blade pivotally connected to a vane along an axis, so that the blades may be folded against the body. Each blade is also selectively connectable to an adjacent vane, so that during flight the blade projects outwardly from the body.
In accordance with an important aspect of the invention, hook and loop fasteners are utilized to selectively connect the blade to the adjacent vane.
In accordance with an important feature of the invention, the body has three vanes and three blades, one blade being connected to each vane.
In accordance with another important aspect of the invention, when the aerial device is in a ready for use configuration, the blades include two surfaces which intersect to form an obtuse angle.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.